Friend Or Enemy?
by The Lord of Lucifer
Summary: shinigami yg berada di dunia manusia untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Aizen cs menghianati perjanjian yg sudah disepakati. Tapi saat itu di sekolah ada event Bazzar untuk merayakan ulang tahun kepala sekolah mereka.bagaimana reaksi para shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo..

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Friend Or Enemy?

Karya The Lord of Lucifer

* * *

Winter War sudah berakhir, soul society sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Aizen, pemimpin Hueco Mundo. Dalam perjanjian selama kedua belah pihak tidak saling menyerang pihak lainnya dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada winter war season 2. Ichigo Kurosaki,shinigami pengganti yang bertugas menjaga keamanan kota Karakura kini bersama teman-treman shinigaminya tengah menjalani kehidupan SMA Ichigo,karena memang seharusnya hanya Ichigo,Orihime,Ishida dan Chad yang sekolah. Tapi Hitsugaya,Rangiku,Renji,Ikaku,Yumichika,Hinamori dan tentu saja Rukia tetap masih bersekolah di Krakura High School karena 2 alasan ,yang pertama karena mereka masih mengurus urusan mereka yang belum selesai dan yang kedua karena mereka dan kapten lainnya masih ingin berlibur di kota Karakura.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"ICHIGOO…!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan Keigo sambil berlari kearah Ichigo dengan gaya lebay khasnya.

Tapi bukan Ichigo namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindari serangan Keigo, jadi Ichigo membalikan badannya sehingga membuat Keigo yang tidak bisa berhenti mendadak sukses menabrak Renji yang berada dibelakang Ichigo.

"Pagi Keigo"jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan masuk kekelasnya sambil memasang ekspresi Tidak-Ada-Hal-Yang-Lebih-Membosankan-Dari-Apa-Yang-Sedang-Kulakukan-Sekarang. Di dalam kelas Ichigo mendapati baru beberapa orang yang sudah datang. Ada Hitsugaya yang sedang pacaran dengan Hinamori dengan kedok mengerjakan PR yang belum selesai padahal kan' setiapa hari mereka selalu mengerjakan PR sepulang sekolah berduaan jadi gak mungkin PR mereka belum selesai. Ada jua Rukia yang sedang menggambar chappy deangan semangat 45 dan Chad yang sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Sambil menghela nafas Ichigo berjalan lau duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Rukia.

"Hei Midget! Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Sudah kok jeruk"

"...?"

"Dalam hati" lanjurt Rukia kalem.

Ichigo lamngsung swt.

Keheningan melanda Ichigo yang memang sedang bosan membuatnya bertambah bosan.

'Baru jam setengah tujuh...setengah jam lagi' batin Ichigo sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba secara serentak seluruh teman sekelasnya masuk ke kelas membuat Ichigo jantungan.

"Ada apa ini ?"tanya Ichigo yang masih kaget pada Renji

"Yaelah Ichigo, masa gak tau sih, yaa masuklah belajar dikelas kan udah masuk"

"Kan masuknya jam 7 "

"Sekarang jam 7 Jeruk!" Renji dari tadi udah BT coz tadi ketabrak Keigo sampe jatoh makin BT ngelayanin Ichigo yang tiba-tiba jadi lemot gak bisa baca jam. Yaiyalah kan jam disini Author cepetin jadi jam 7 * Author dibunuh reader*.

"Ngaco lo babon! sekarang baru jam.... tujuh?" Ichigo langsung kaget n' kebingungan gara-gara jamnya dah jam tujuh .

Ichigo yang hendak bertanya pada Rukia tentang keanehan jamnya terpaksa mengrungkan niatnya karena Ochi Sensei sudah masuk kela dan mula mengabsen hingga dua orang murid yang sepertinya dari kelas lain masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hei Tatsuki! Siapa mereka? murid baru?"bisik Ichigo pada Tatsuki.

"Bukan mereka itu ketua Osis dan wakilnya. Kau kebanyakan tidak masuk sih!"jawab Tatsuki

"nah semua, seprtinya Souru dan Rieru akan memberikan informasi pada kita jadi harap tenang dan tidak berisik"Ochi sensei mulai menyuruh ala guru yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Arigatou Ochi-sensei, nah seperti yang kalian tahu saya Souru sebagai keta OSIS dan Rieru wakil ketua OSIS disini akan memberikan informasi tentang acara yang akan diadakan OSIS pada ulang tahun kepala yayasan sekolah kita yang pada tanggal 29 februari nanti dan acaranya adalah Bazzar! setiiap kelas diwajibkan berpatisipasi tapi jika ada yang ingin melakukannya tanpa pengaruh kelas tenang saja karena kali ini OSIS hanya akan menjadi pengawas acara dan ...." Souru mulai kehabisan nafas karena semua yang diucapkannya sangat lambat dan dipanjang-panjangkan kelihatan sekali dia sangat tidak berminat pada acara yang diadakannya sendiri .

"Jadi intinya itu sajalah. Souru jangan lemas seperti itu donk" Ochi-sensei yang dari tadi sudah menatap Souru seperti orang yang hampir mati langsung angkat bicara karena sudah tidak tega.

Tiba-tiba Si Ketua OSIS berbalik menghadap Ochi-sensei membuat semua orang di kelas kaget

"Ochi-sensei ada yang lupa saya katakan , mulai hari ini sampai hari perayaan tiba seluruh murid dan guru mendapat izin libur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saat acara nanti. Kami ingin segala sesuatu yang sempurna untuk hari ulang tahunnya"

Tidak ada jawaban tapi dapat dipastikan kalau Ochi-sensei telah meninggalkan dunia saking bahagianya

"Jadi ada yang mau mendaftar?"

krik krik krik....

"ini kegiatan wajib yang harus diikuti kalo gak mau di DO dari skull!"

"Siapa juga yang mau ngikutin acara gaje gitu! Lo aja gak mau !" Madarame marah-marah.

"DIEM DEH LU BOTAK! LO JUGA BANCI! KALIAN INI PADA BUDEG YA? TADI KAN GW DAH BIULANG KLO ACARA INI WAJIB YANG BERARTI LO SEMUA HARUS DATENG N' BERPATISIPASI! NGERTI GAK lO SEMUA?"sifat Souru langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Semua langsung kaget ngeliat perubahan sifat yang amat sangat drastis dari si Ketua Osis. Terutama Ichigo dan murid lain yang sebenernya shinigami langsung bersiaga dalam posisi diam mereka.

"Cih sombong sekali kau ! memangnya kau pikir kau siapa bisa membentak-bentak kami seperti tadi?"Madarame menjadi sangat marah karena dibentak secara kasar seperti itu . belum pernah dia mendapat perlakuan kasar karena banyak orang yang tidak berani padanya di Soul Society karena dia kuat dan banyak manusia yang takut padanya karena wajahnya yang sangar.

"Rupanya kau itu TULI ya? tadi kan aku sudah bilang aku ini Ketua Osis disini dan jangan membuatku marah karena menurutku tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut padamu!"

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung bersiaga. Jelas aja mana ada yang enggak klo ada dideket orang yang lagi tereak-tereak!

"Kurosaki,Kuchiki! kalian berdua tenanglah! Yang perlu kita waspadai hanya si Wakil Ketua Osis yang berda di belakang orang itu (Souru)"Hitsugaya langsung bersikap tegas melihat Ichigo Dn Rukia panik kayak pasangan Kumpul kebo yang lagi diringkus satgas. Author dibantai Ichigo.

"Ichigo benar Rukia , karena Souru tidak memiliki Reiatsu sedangkan Rieru memiliki Reiatsu yang sama dengan Vizard."Ichigo menenangkan Rukia dengan cool padahal bukannya tadi dia juga panik?

"Tapi aku takut kalau ternyata mereka salah satu bawahan Aizen-taichou."Hinamori klihatnnya juga sedang diteangkan oleh Hitsugaya. Dasar mencari kesempatan di tengah kesempitan! tapi Author gak kaget coz badanya hitsugaya tuh kecil jadi tempat sesempit apapun pasti muat buat dia (Author gak nyambung).

Disisi lain Renji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya dan malah langsung daftar untuk buka stand "Dunia Pisang",tapi ternyata Ishida sudah terlebih dulu mendaftar stand kerajinan tangan jadi dengan terpaksa Renji harus mengantri.

"Terimakasih atas partisipasinya. Jika masih ada yang ingin mendaftar hubuni pantia paling lambat dua hari sebelum hari H."Rieru telah selesai mendata peserta yang ingin ambil bagian dalam event ini segera berbalik pada ketuanya yang kelihatannya gak guna.

"ketua ayo kita pergi ."ajak Rieru ramah seperti biasanya.

Souru yang ternyata sedang mencekik Ikaku dan Yumichika segera melepaskan cekikannya tiba-tiba membuat sang korban jatuh lemas tak berdaya ke lantai. Souru sendiri langsung pergi menyusul Rieru.

"Ikaku?Yumichika?kalian kenapa tidur dilantai?"tanya Htsugaya yang kaget melihatkondisi mereka udah kaya korban gempa.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oi...! Rangiku kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada si botak ddan si banci? "tanya Ichigo pada Rangiku yang sedang berkosib dengan Orihime tentang masalh Gin dan Ulquiorra.

"mereka baru saja dicekik oleh si ketua Osiskarena terlalu jelek...! maksudku terlalu menyebalkan!" jawab Rangiku ogah-ogahan.

"MEREKA BERDUA SEKARANG SEDANG PINGSAN TAHU!"

"APPUA?"Semua langsung kaget termasuk teman sekelas Ichigo yang lain,karena meskipun tidak tahu tentang shingami mereka tahu kalau Ikaku dan Yumichika itu kuat.

Orihime segera bergegas menyembuhkan mere berdua.

"tekanan roh mereka menurun drastis. Untungnya segera disadari kalau tidak bisa sangat gawat akibatnya..."

"Tidak mungkin! Padahal dia tidak memiiki Reiatsu!" Hitsugaya masih belum mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Meskipun begitu mereka harus mempercayaimata mereka jadi mereka segera membawa si Korban ke Urahara Shop untuk ditolong lebih lanjut.

TBC

* * *

Siapakah sebenarnya Souru dan Rieru? Adakah hubungan mereka dengan Aizen cs? tunggu di chap beikutnya kalau ada! dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya! cukup dengan klik ijo-ijo yang ada dibawah ini...!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo..

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Friend Or Enemy?

Chapter 2

Karya The Lord of Lucifer

* * *

Stelah Winter War berakhir , Ichigo dan yang lainnya kembali menjalani kehidupan remaja SMA pada umumnya di Karakura High School. Tapi di hari pertama mereka bersekolah kembali mereka justru mendapati libur 1 minggu penuh untuk mempersiapkan Bazar yang akan diadakan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya OSIS. Ikaku dan Yumichika yang menghina Acara Bazar tersebut didepan ketua OSIS,Souru,terpaksa harus menerima cekikan yang membuat mereka berdua hampir mati!

Keadaan menjadi sangat menegangkan ketika mereka sampai di Urahara Shop dan mendapati toko itu tutup! Untunglah mereka masih berpikir waras untuk tidak menunggu di Urahara Shop melainkan langsung merubah haluan menuju kediaman semntara para kapten untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sesampainya mereka disana,mereka langsungmenjelaskan masalah yang terjadi sedangkan Unohana-taichou mengobati Ikaku dan Yumichika.

"Jadi kesimpulannya,Ikaku dan Yumichika menjadi seperti sekarang karena dicekik olehketua OSIS yang tidak memiliki reiatsu sedangkan wakilnya memiliki reitsu Vizard?"tanya Yamaji taichou.

Semua menganguk bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ketua OSIS itu apa?"

"Renji jelasin!"Ichigo sok merintah.

"Gw juga gak tau…" Renji cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"OSIS merupakan Organisasi yang beranggotakan siswa terpilih yang merupakan Organisasi utama dalam sekolah. OSIS memiliki wewenang untuk menghukum murid lainnya,menjadi penyelenggara dalam suatu acara dan masih banyak lagi"Ishida menjelaskan keterangan OSIS seolah OSIS itu kelompok Yakuza.

Ichigo,Chad dan Orihime hanya bisa swt.

"jadi Quincy,maksudmu OSIS itu organisasi yang berpengaruh dalam sekolah?"

Semua kapten menganggap bahwa hal ini harus diselidiki mengingat kekuatan Ikaku dan Yumichika yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah. Acara rapat itupun berhenti karena Yachiru yang tiba-tiba berlari mengejar tukan eskrim lalu Kenpachi yang segera menyusulnya. Ichigo dobledate sama Rukia,Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Renji,Ishida,Rangiku,Orihime belanja meskipun beda tujuan.

* * *

Ditempat Renji

"ano…Abaraikun,untuk apa semua pisang itu?"Orihime kebingungan melihat Renji memborong semua persedian Pisang dalam sepuluh toko.

"ini untuk stand bazaar nanti"

"stand apa?"

"Dunia Pisang"

"Ooh…semoga sukses ya!"

Reni yang akhirnya mengurus semua pisangnya sekarang kini mulai bisa mengobrol dengan lebih santai.

"Hei,dimana Ishida dan Rangiku?"

"Ishida-kun saat ini sedang ada di toko alat jahit,sedangkan Rangiku-san sedang ada di toko baju"

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke restoran terdekat sebentar lagi makan siang. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mereka. Lagipula kita sudah janjian kan?"

"Ayo!"

Ditempa Ichigo

"Ichigo lihat!"

"ada apa sih Rukia?"

"Lihat! Ada boneka chapy lucu banget!"

"kau mau?akan kubelikan"

"mau!mau!mau!"loh ini Rukia apa Ipin?

"Yasudah! Ini untukmu!" Ichigo bersikap sok tenang padahal dalem hati udah kegirangan bisa kencan sama Rukia.

"makasih ya Ichigo!"Rukia langsung meluk bonekanya bukan Ichigo.

"Sama-sama"Ichigo blushing liat Rukia meluk boneka. Padahal iri tuh…

"Hei! Itu Hitsugaya dan Momochan!"teriak Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga,karena tadi ramai kita jadi sempat terpisah denga mereka.

Merka pun menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Hinamori

"Hoii,Shiro! Hinamori! Dari mana saja kalian?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou dasar Strawberry busuk!"

"Hei kenapa snsi begitu? Hinamori apa yang sbenarnya terjadi?"Ichigo jelas binngung akan perubahan sifat Hitsugaya yang agak mendadak. Biasanya Hitsugaya paling cuma nyuruh Ichigo manggil dia Hitsugaya-taichou dan gak pake embel-embel bales ngehina.

"Tadi Shiro-chan dipanggil adik kecil oleh wanita penjual es krim yang ada disana. Tadi kami kessan karena disana katanya jual eskrim rasa semangka"jelas Hinamori panjang lebar. Ada gitu ya eskrim rasa semangka?

"Buwahahahahaha!"Kamu memang seperti anak SD sih Toushiro!" Ichigo tertawa puas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinamori.

Rukia sendiri Cuma bisa spechles.

"Cerewet!" muka Hitsugaya sekarang udah semerah tomat.

* * *

Sore harinya di kediaman para Taichou

Semua sudah berkumpul kembali untuk melanjutkan rapat merka yang tertunda dan untuk melihat keadaan Ikaku dan Yumichika yang katanya sudah siuman.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hei ,Madarame! Yumichika!"tanya Ichigo TTP(To The Point)

"ukh…aku juga sebenarnya kurang ingat…yang kuingatn hanyalah aku sempat melihat iblis,ya iblis, aku ingat betul aku meliaht iblis merah yang berasal dari neraka…." Ucap Yumichika lebay.

"kalau aku,aku hanya mengingat tangan yang mencekiku sangat amat dingin melebihi es apapun yang pernah kusentuh selama ini. Dinginya membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya akan merasa seperti di ambang kematian. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" Madarame berbiscara sabil mengaruk-garuk kepalnya yang gak ada rambutnya itu.

"Cuma itu yang kalian bisa ingat?"tanya Komamura-taicho.

Ikaku dan Yumichika sekarang menganguk bareng.

"kalau bengini kita tidak bisa main yakin ambil kesimpulan…informasinya sangat tidak jelas sih…"kali ini Soi Fon yang bicara.

Tiba-tiba secara kasar muncul reiatsu arrancar didekat mereka,Ichigo,Rukia,Renji,Hitsugaya dan Hianmori segera berangkat menuju tempat Arrancar itu berada.

Setibanya mereka disna mereka melihat Arrancar tersebut sedang mengejar sesuatu yang ternyata setelah dilihat semakin dekat adalah manusia! Mereka adalah Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya!

"Itu si Ketua OSIS!"pekik Rukia tertahan.

"Kita harus menolonga mereka!"ucap Ichigo mewakili yang lainnya.

* * *

Bagimanakah mereka menolong Souru dan Rieru dan kenapa meraka sampai dikejar Arrancar?

Tunggu di chap berikutnya ya!

Please READ AND REVIEW….


End file.
